NS Arms Corporation
BY UV00 NS Arms Corporation is a private defence company based in Lublin, Poland. It also has a branch representative office in Subang Jaya, Malaysia. Its primary products are firearms, ranging from small, hand-held firearms to crew-served weapons. History The roots of the company can be traced to Dr. Andrzej Nowak, Pawel Nowak's father. He was born in Kraków in 1918. Growing up at the end of World War I, and living through the post-World War I crises, Dr. Nowak Sr. developed an interest for firearms for as long as he can remember. As soon as he finished school at 17, he began studying the art of firearms, everything from weapons operation to manufacture, at the Higher War School in Warsaw for 2 years. Due to his quick grasp of firearms knowledge, he was recruited as a weapons engineer with the Polish arms manufacturer Państwowa Fabryka Karabinów in January 1938. In just that short of time, Dr. Nowak Sr. became the the talk of the company with his general know-how about firearms, not to mention his general humility and respect for the people around him. Everything seemed well at this point, at least for him. However, the world was about to enter into yet another period of conflict. Beginning with the Anschluss, followed by the German occupation of Czechoslovakia in March 1939, Dr. Nowak Sr have seen enough. He decided to flee from Poland, fearing further German aggression. However, his fellow colleagues decided to stay, saying that the future of Poland lies with Dr. Nowak, and that they would stay behind to defend Poland. Vehemently, he took crucial documents with him, such as weapon plans, employee roster, and sales records, and he left for the United Kingdom that same month, eventually settling in London and becoming a naturalised UK citizen in 1945. During his stay in the UK, Dr. Nowak Sr. had tried to contribute to the Allied war effort in whatever way possible, particularly in the field of firearms manufacture. Eventually, he managed to pique the interest of Holland & Holland with an idea; using captured M30 Luftwaffe drillings as a base for the manufacture of shotguns for the war effort. They agreed to this, and it culminated in the Nowak-Holland & Holland M30, which saw service with several British special units and the Polish resistance. Despite his affinity for firearms and his pursuit to help the Allied war effort, he never neglected his duties and obligations to the people around him. He volunteered at every possible air raid shelter, tending to the wounded and the sick during the London Blitz. He also volunteered for some duties with the Home Guard until the end of the war. After V-E day, he found a job as a consultant with Holland & Holland, the company that he had worked with during the war. He would remain with the company until his death in 1998. He never married anyone throughout his life in the UK. He did adopt a teenager in 1970, Pawel Nowak, as a 15-year old. He would eventually leave for Poland to further his studies in the defence sector in 1975. Legacy Dr. Pawel Nowak, a graduate of the National Defence University of Warsaw, was settling in Lublin when he met Mr. Ahmad Syahir, a graduate from MiDAS (Malaysian Institute of Defence and Security) who was residing in Krakow prior to moving to Lublin. The two became fast friends after Mr. Syahir was involved in a robbery one day when Dr. Nowak came to his rescue. After hearing Dr. Nowak's family background, Mr. Syahir proposed that an arms company to be opened to resurrect the Nowak family legacy. Without hesitation, Dr. Nowak agreed to it, and by August 2012, their plans are set into motion. Being graduates of defence institutes, not to mention the feeling need to produce better weaponry for both the Malaysian Armed Forces and Polish Armed Forces, they decided to establish a company dedicated to produce firearms. Months of preparation and collecting funds led to the establishment of the NS Arms Corporation company in September 2012. As of April 2015, it has built 3 factories around Lublin, employing some 500 workers. The primary clients for NS Arms Corporation's products are armed security forces such as Japan's Kaizen Elite Safety Team and Scotts' Special Forces from the United States of America, and military forces; namely the armed forces of Poland and the ASEAN nations, particularly the Malaysian Armed Forces. When asked about his family, Dr. Nowak Jr. owed everything to his foster grandfather. "He taught me everything about life; how to love, care for one another, be humble, and most importantly, never throw your passion away. It'll find a way to work in good time." Products The primary products produced are firearms. The current emphasis used to be made on producing bullpup-style weapons for high ergonomic and deployability in the field; however, conventional design firearms now take precedence. Pistols P-015 Cyrkon Main article: NS Arms P-015 Cyrkon The P-015 Cyrkon as designed is the first handgun in tthe history of NS Arms Corporation. It was designed in March 2015 by one of the armourers, initially as a pure experiment. The design later caught attention and the initial design was fine-tuned and the first prototype was produced in June 2015. The P-015 was then submitted for the M9 replacement contract offered by the United States Armed Forces. P-016 Kinabalu Main article: NS Arms P-016 Kinabalu The P-016 Kinabalu is a pistol platform currently under development and testing. It was made as a result of the company's desire to expand and experiment on their knowledge of crafting pistols from scratch. P2016 Merdeka Main article: NS Arms P2016 Merdeka '' The P2016 is a semi-automatic handgun. It was first designed in October 2015 before being shelved and brought back into production in March 2016 for the weapon competition. Eventually, it was seleced as the winner. Shadow 17 ''Main article: NS Arms Shadow 17 The Shadow 17 is a handgun platform formed as the pioneer for the Shadow firearms series. It is the first weapon designed with the sport shooting community as the main priority. Shotguns SP-1 Main article: NS Arms SP-1 The SP-1 is NS Arms Corporation's first shotgun. Its design was heavily influenced by the MAG-7. Stomper Main article: NS Arms Stomper The Stomper is a shotgun. It is the second shotgun in line after the SP-1 Kanang, and the first full-sized conventional shotgun to be produced. Sub-Machine Guns/Personal Defence Weapons/Pistol Calibre Carbines SMG-01 Main article: NS Arms SMG-01 '' The SMG-01 is the first SMG/PDW to be produced. It was designed when the staff at NS Arms looked to create a new SMG/PDW platform as a result of their previous experiences in creating weapons. PDW-16 ''Main article: NS Arms PDW-16 '' The PDW-16 is a personal defence weapon being developed by NS Arms Corporation. It is the very first purpose-built PDW to be designed from the ground up. It is designed mainly for special police units and second-line soldiers such as medical corps, military police, and artillery personnel. Shadow Steel ''Main article: NS Arms Shadow Steel The Shadow Steel is a pistol calibre carbine designed as part of the Shadow series of firearms. The primary users intened are LE personnel and first-time shooting enthusiasts. NS Arms Shadow Steel Assault Rifles ANSh-15 Red Titan Main article: ANSh-15 Red Titan '' The ANSh-15 Red Titan is an assault rifle and the very first weapon produced by NS Arms. It is a manifestation of Mr. Syahir's longtime dream; bullpup-style weapons. It was produced in response to a Ukrainian request for a new assault rifle to replace the AK-74. SG-16 Aznan ''Main article: NS Arms SG-16 Aznan The SG-16 Aznan is a brand new assault rifle platform project that is currently under extensive testing. It was designed in response to a tender held by the US Armed Forces to replace the AR-15 rifle platform currently in use by the United States and various armed forces worldwide. Ramses '' '' Main article: NS Arms Ramses The Ramses is a compact assault rifle/carbine specifically designed for counter-terrorist operations and also for protection of VIPs. Its primary intended users are special forces and security forces. Battle Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles ST/PT MataHelang Main article: NS Arms ST/PT MataHelang The ST/PT MataHelang is a battle rifle/designated marksman rifle. It was first unveiled in May 2015 after months of tweaking and reworking of the original prototype beginning in February 2015. It was designed in response to the tender offered by the Armed Forces of Switzerland to find a new DMR weaponry to replace its aging SG 550 rifles. Sniper Rifles/Hunting Rifles/Sporting Rifles FutureSight Main article: NS Arms FutureSight The FutureSight is the first sniper rifle of any kind to be produced. It marks NS Arms's entry into the purpose-built, bolt-action sniper rifle market. Moon Hunter Main article: NS Arms Moon Hunter The Moon Hunter is a bolt action sporting rifle/hunting rifle. It is notable for being the first weapon designed specifically for the civilian market rather than for military and/or law enforcement. Mk.1 Main article: Delta Arms/NS Arms DSR Mk.1 '' The DSR Mk.1 is a sniper rifle originlly produced by Delta Arms. A remade version was produced following the acquisition of a license by NS Arms Corporation. Shadow Scout ''Main article: NS Arms Shadow Scout The Shadow Scout is a multi-purpose bolt action rifle. It was designed from scratch to function a primarily as a scout rifle, a weapon concept first promulgated by Jeff Cooper. Machine Guns MG-16 Komorowski Main article: NS Arms MG-16 Komorowski The MG-16 is the first machine gun of any kind to be produced by NS Arms Corporation. It was designed in conjunction with a contract offered to find a replacement for the M240 in the general-purpose machine gun role. SSW-16 Fusillade Main article: NS Arms SSW-16 Fusillade '' The SSW-16 Fusillade is a light machine gun/squad support weapon currently in production at NS Arms Corporation. It is designed to give infantrymen devastating firepower over a short period of time while maintaining the mobility and ease of usage that is expected from a support weapon. Heavy Weapons/Crew-served Weapons WKW Orzeł ''Main article: NS Arms WKW Orzeł The WKW Orzeł is the first heavy firearm produced by NS Arms. It is primarily used as an anti-materiel rifle, but it can also be used as a long-range anti-personnel rifle. It was produced in response to a competition to find a replacement for the Barrett M107 anti-materiel rifle that was held by the US Department of Defense. EX-6P62 Barsuk Main article: NS Arms EX-6P62 Barsuk The EX-6P62 Barsuk is designed purely as an experimental project. It is virtually similar to the original Russian design with some modification added to it. It is primarily used as an anti-materiel rifle, but can also be used for other heavy works as well, such as explosives disposal and as a defensive weapon, especially at checkpoints. PG-1 Piorun Main article: NS Arms PG-1 Piorun The PG-1 is a crew-served grenade launcher. It was built from scratch utilising the knowledge that the armourers had previously gained in producing the Granatnik wz. 15, their first grenade launcher. MOR-1 Serombong Maut Main article: NS Arms MOR-1 Serombong Maut The MOR-1 Serombong Maut is an infantry mortar developed by NS Arms Corporation. It is the first mortar ever to be produced. SAR-2 Adnan Main article: NS Arms SAR-2 Adnan '' The SAR-2 Adnan (Special Applications Rifle-2 Adnan, named after Adnan bin Saidi, a Malaysian and Singaporean World War II hero) is a multi-purpose rifle produced by NS Arms Corporation. Its primary use is for anti-materiel objectives, but it can also be utilised in other roles such as long-range sniping, counter-sniper role, and ordnance disposal. '' '' XM-17 Needler ''Main article: NS Arms XM-17 Needler '' The XM-17 Needler is an experimental grenade launcher currently undergoing testing at NS Arms Corporation. It is designed as an affordable and conventional alternative to the M2017 OEWS. Other Weapons Rigor Mortis ''Main article: NS Arms Rigor Mortis The Rigor Mortis is the first knife-type, non-firearm weapon produced. It consists of several variants of machetes and knives useful for self-defence, survival tool, and so on. Bisikan Maut Main article: NS Arms Bisikan Maut '' The Bisikan Maut is the second knife-type weapon produced. It is a spring-loaded ballistic knife capable of launching a specialised blade of other lethal or useful items. Security Arms Kit ''Main article: NS Arms Security Arms Kit '' The Security Arms Kit is an experimental concept incepted by Dr. Nowak and Mr. Syahir. It is generally a weapons loadout optimised for close-quarters combat, VIP protection, maritime security, and counter-terrorism operations. Its intended consumers are special forces and security companies engaged in said operations. Hard Target Interdictor ''Main article: NS Arms Hard Target Interdictor '' The Hard Target Interdictor is a specialised weapons loadout, optimised for a specific objective. In this case, it is intended to equip grenadiers and sniper teams to take out targets which are deemed too difficult for regular fire teams to suppress or destroy such as vehicles and light armoured units. Hornet ''Main article: NS Arms Hornet The NS Arms Hornet is a machine pistol/carbine currently manufactured by NS Arms Corporation. It is the first weapons system to be made with youth and first-time shooters in mind; as such, most of the design was geared towards recoil controllability and manageable weight. Category:Company Category:Armories Category:Weapons Category:Guns